The Tragedy of 2012: A ROBLOX Story
by ChromeNine
Summary: In Spring 2012, a tragedy falls upon the airline industry of the virtual world of ROBLOX. Airlines fall; their leaders leave. What is the fate of what remains?
1. The Blueprint Thief

**Chapter I**

It was spring, in the month of May, year of 2012. There, everyone was contented and happy. Cars with bright initials 'CF' shined in the sunlight, and thousands of miles above, were planes in bright paint. People saw those planes land at airports, safe and on-time. Airline owners competing against each other; a usual thing happening in the industry.

It was not all happy. What used to be a bright 'CF' became a CF in the middle of a warzone.

It happened too sudden; CF decided to open their own airline, and some airline owners rebelled against them, causing a misunderstanding between both industries.

While the misunderstanding was going on, a Qantas test flight from Dublin Airport suddenly received an explosion shortly after takeoff, and the airport was closed for a long time.

Meanwhile, a mysterious man going by the name of "Dr. Shrink" sneaked into the headquarters of an Irish airline, JetÉire, and managed to steal the blueprints of their headquarters and one of Ireland's major airports, Dublin, and threatened to publish it online for download, if anyone dares to take action against him.

People were in horror, begging him not to do it, which prompted him to release it for download, and illegal duplicates of the airport were found across the world.

The airline CEO, Kevin, was shocked and was forced to quit the business and hand it over to a friend named Louis.

The car company, CF, was accused of being responsible for the blueprint leakage, and a movement "Operation CF" was enacted by an aviation enthusiast from Hong Kong, however it ended up his embarrassment.

About 200 miles to the east of Dublin, one of JetÉire's partners in England, RoAir, a few days before the blueprints were leaked, a test flight from Lecton Airport suddenly exploded near landing, injuring the airline CEO, who was flying the plane, and more than 30 people onboard. There were no severe injuries, and the explosion was identified as a terrorist attack.

Nobody found out who was responsible for this tragedy, and shortly, "Dr. Shrink" managed to steal the blueprints of not just Lecton Airport, but also another airport named Greenwood. "Dr. Shrink" then released both airports for download along with JetÉire's property.

The airline CEO, Alex, had enough and handed it down to his Vice CEO, Noah, and Alex left to start a new airline.

Following the leave of Kevin, "Dr. Shrink" was arrested by the police after being found guilty of plagiarism and theft, and was imprisoned. There was victory.

However, problems did not end yet.

Another man, going by the name "Potato", followed the footsteps of Dr. Shrink

And managed to get the blueprints of, Mayford, yet another airport where RoAir operates, which caused yet another round of panic.

Days later, the same person managed to steal the blueprints from their Galby Career Offices and a schematic of their Boeing 787, which gave people the thought that peace and order will never return.


	2. New Changes

**Chapter II**

In June 2012, the first few weeks of RoAir under Noah was not a bright success for the members, because during Alex's leadership, RoAir was known for its cheap fares, in which Noah increased them by 150%, which disappointed many customers.

The first few weeks of JetEire were fairly well, as people began to cope with the new systems, airports and aircraft.

People however, still liked Kevin's style better in JetEire, but in RoAir, most people were desperate to replace Noah, not only because of the fares, but because Noah began to schedule less flights for customers who are not in their exclusive "RED+".

Two months have passed, and RoAir was given back to Alex, who enacted to remove all of its workers and hire ones that are active. It was August, and both misunderstandings with CF has ended.

Some people have took notice of a mysterious Greek airline CEO who refuses to tell much of his past, until his past was revealed after the completion of an airport he had built himself, named Sefarnos Airport.

Aviation enthusiasts observed the similarity between the mysterious CEO and the long-gone Kevin, in which it was widely spread that the mysterious CEO is actually Kevin.

The mysterious CEO denies that he is Kevin, and some of his friends made a cover story that they are relatives to silence as many people as possible from causing a massive argument.

In Septemeber 2012, Alex began scheduling daily flights from Mayford Airport, despite that its blueprints have been stolen. It was a success, and the flights ended in October, following the opening of Heartland Regional, on October 26, 2012.

All of a sudden, Alex disappeared and an impostor took his place. Nobody noticed the difference for hours until he insanely began to upload the schematics of all the aircraft currently with him. two RoAir directors lead the airline until police managed to find the real Alex, in which they did, however, the impostor was never found, but was proven to be a right-hand man of "Potato".


	3. Justice!

**Chapter III**

In early November, an airline owner from New Zealand named Tristen was managing his airline,

Air New Zealand, with airports that he bought, and aircraft supplied to him at a low price. Many aviation enthusiasts found him responsible of corruption and sometimes, theft.

He was brought to justice as numerous airlines refused to partner or help his airline, so he didn't care, and so he continued his ways.

Later on, Jordy, a Director in RoAir and JetEire, and the founder of Qantas, announced that an Aviation Awards will be held on the 29TH of December 2012, and all airlines meeting their standards may participate and win awards.

An airline owner named Mason and his airline, "Robloxian Airlines™" managed to get into the awards.

However, Mason announced that he had to leave for a while, so his Vice CEO, Matthew, took over. Matthew wasn't the official representative of the airline in the awards, so he had to wait for Mason to return.

Fortunately, Mason returned in time to represent his airline at the awards, and the awards ended flawlessly.

After everyone all over the world celebrated New Year 2013, the results of the awards were released days later.

Robloxian Airlines™ eventually became the largest airline in the world. Mason was glad and went to attend a flight at Blackstone Airport in a Boeing 757-200.

However, Matthew didn't like the feeling of that, and sensed trouble.

Trouble indeed; to numerous people, they found yet another evidence of corruption in Mason's airline and his leadership, another movement similar to the one enacted against Tristen and his airline, but in a much more serious case.

Jordy sent a warning to Mason through mail, warning him of his pride of being a very large airline.

It was revealed to the public that Mason had a domineering attitude to dominate all the airlines in the industry, and attempted to convince his airline directors; Matthew, the Vice CEO, Jeremy, a manager, and Legacy, a female director. Matthew and Jeremy refused, however, Legacy joined Mason.

Meanwhile, Jordy went to Noah, and notified him at 9 in the evening, that it would be necessary to expose Mason's corrupt ways and attitudes to the public. They wrote a report and sent it to the newspapers; efforts by Mason and Legacy to deny responsibility failed.

Slowly, his airline directors began to leave him; until Matthew finally quit his airline, and he was forced to sell the company to Noah's brother, Cap.

Mason shortly left the airline business, and he moved on to becoming a video game developer.

**THE END?**


End file.
